A magnetic device forming a magnetic field has been used for various fields, in particular, has been used for a magnetization for a bulk and a thin film for study on physical properties of a magnetic material, and a protein single crystal growth for a magnetic field.
In this case, in order to supply a high magnetic field of thousands of Gauss or more, an electromagnet using a solenoid coil, a superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) using a super conductor, and a permanent magnet, and the like, have been used.
A crystal generation device in a high magnetic field for efficiently generating a crystal by a superconducting magnet has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-076963 (Laid-Open Publication Date Apr. 19, 2012).
However, the superconducting magnet is not suitable for a large single crystal growth. For this reason, in the case of the large single crystal growth, a device for satisfying a temperature condition for a crystal growth may be required and it may be difficult to use and additional device, and the like, that may help the single crystal growth.
Therefore, a need exists for a magnetic device forming a high magnetic field to increase efficiency, with a simple configuration for study on physical properties of various magnetic materials.